


Boxed Set

by vivekavalnoi



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Gen, inspired by i ship it but this has been slow burning for a while now, lizzie/darcy teasing because it just happens, sister bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivekavalnoi/pseuds/vivekavalnoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning strains of Marina started playing from her pocket, and Elizabeth Bennet dug for her phone with a speed that was only known when her younger sister was calling. After all these years, Lizzie knew that her baby sister was fine. Was going to be fine, because healing didn’t just stop when you finished the five-step program. But still, she worried. Jane did too, she told herself in her reflective moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxed Set

**Author's Note:**

> Marina, of course, refers to Marina and the Diamonds. Pick which song you think Lizzie would set for Lydia. This was inspired by I Ship It, but this sort of a scenario has been slow burning for a while.

The beginning strains of Marina started playing from her pocket, and Elizabeth Bennet dug for her phone with a speed that was only known when her younger sister was calling.  
After all these years, Lizzie knew that her baby sister was fine. Was going to be fine, because healing didn’t just stop when you finished the five-step program. But still, she worried. Jane did too, she told herself in her reflective moments.  
But they were in a good spot right now. Halfway between anniversaries, Lydia was fine. Habits were habits, though, and Lizzie answered with record speed. 

“Hey, did you take all your books when you moved?” Lydia opened in the typical breathless tone that left no room for introductions or niceties. Some things didn’t change.  
“Yeah, except some old textbooks,” Lizzie answered easily, “Why? Do you want one of my media books?”  
“No, I already got the ones I needed. Syllabus, remember?”  
“Extra reading is never bad.”  
“Nerd.”  
“What book do you want, Lydia?” Lizzie laughed.

There was an uncharacteristic silence on the other side and Lizzie actually stopped typing the email she was supposed to be sending to an investor about camera equipment.  
“Lydia?”  
“Still here!” she chirped.  
“What book do you need?”  
“...Mom and Dad got you a boxed set of Harry Potter, right?”  
“...Oh my god, Lydia, if you wanted to read Harry Potter just ask!”  
“I was working on it!”

Mutual silence on both sisters’ part was broken, unsurprisingly, by the younger.  
“So you have them?”  
“Yes, of course I do. When are you going to be in town next?”  
“Oh, about 45 minutes. There’s an open casting call, I just wanted to call to see if you had it before dropping by.”  
“You can drop by anytime, Lydia,” Lizzie told her and only slightly softened her tone. Even after the years of healing and growing and repairing their relationship, it was still hard for the youngest Bennet to automatically know that she was welcome wherever her sisters were.  
“Yeah, of course, it’d just be a little awk to ask for books you didn’t have.”

Lizzie laughed.  
“Of course, Lydia. See you in 45?”  
“Yeah!”  
“Wait - Lydia, are you driving?”  
“Gotta go, sis!”  
“ _Lydia!_ ”

But she’d already hung up, so Lizzie resigned herself to chiding her brazen sister when she got to the Bennet-Darcy apartment. 

**\----**

“I had lunch with Lydia today,” Lizzie told her fiance as they made supper together. Her engagement ring sat safely in her pocket - meat and the elegant piece William had picked for her didn’t mesh very well - and the missing weight felt weird to her.  
“Oh?” he hummed.  
“There was an open casting call she tried out for today.”  
“Tell me how that goes,” he smiled back at her. Lydia choosing to pursue being an actor wasn’t surprising to anyone, and in fact helped round off the Bennet girls portfolio rather nicely. Jane had always been dispositioned to art and design, Lizzie was a gifted speaker and writer, and Lydia - well, Lydia was prone to dramatics, but she assumed any role needed of her very well and was accumulating a nice resume in the world of new media.  
“Of course. I think the real reason was because she wanted to get something from me,” Lizzie informed him, mock-gravely.  
“What was that?” William asked, almost rolling his eyes at her dramatics. Lydia was not the only one.  
“Some books. Guess what they were.”  
“I have not a clue, love.”  
“One guess?”  
“Lizzie.”  
“Oh fine. Harry Potter.”

This did give Pemberley’s CEO pause.

“Lydia Bennet is reading Harry Potter?”  
“That’s what I said!”  
“Has she read it before and is simply revisiting after a few years?”  
“I think she read Philosopher’s Stone in high school? If she did, she didn’t pay any attention to it. Broke my heart.”  
“I am sure it did.”  
“Come on, tell me you didn’t associate with Lupin.”  
“...Now Lizzie, that is not fair. We’ve talked about this before.”

Lizzie just laughed.  
“Keep rolling your biscuit dough, werewolf.”


End file.
